Moonlit Surprises A Toga Yagari Oneshot
by iampinja
Summary: *Request Toga x OC. Sequal to Someday. "Oh, yay!" I cheered in victory, but that was before I saw where we were. Looking around I saw nothing but a wall of vines to the right, trees, rocks, and some moss. It looked like a forest. "Thank you, Toga. I've never seen trees quite like these."


**Okay, so I wrote this as a completely different oneshot, but since it is using the same character, Toga and Slade's back-story (****_Someday_****) is the same. If you've read that then this would be the sequel to that. If you haven't, that is fine too. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It was a beautiful night, the sky was clear, and everything seemed to be at peace for now.

Sitting at the kitchen counter, I rifled through a stack of pictures that I had come across in the attic. It was almost surreal looking back now. I would have never guessed that one mission would change my life forever, and bring me to the one who I cherish over all.

I picked up one picture, an accurate representation of my years at Cross Academy. Being there not as a student, but as an overseer for the day class. The Hunters Association had decided that they were not going to take any chances when it came to the night class, and they had been getting reports of the vampires feeding on day class students. That's where I came in.

I was to make sure that, that didn't happen and that no level E's were being created. According to the Association's president, things were getting far too out of hand. Even with Toga there.

Yes, Toga. The man beside me in the picture I held lightly. My knight in not so shining armor.

I ran my thumb over my teenage face, then over to Toga's slightly irritated one. Who could blame him though; he wasn't one for getting his picture taken.

"Do you remember how we met?" I smiled lightly, thinking back to our previous years.

It had been a while since I thought about my time at Cross Academy; I didn't like to think too much into the past. When you grow up in the environment that I did, you wouldn't want to think about it either.

"How could I forget." Toga walked into the kitchen and placed his hat on the counter next to my pile of pictures.

"I thought you weren't going to be home until tomorrow night?" Sipping my morning coffee, I blew my strong coffee breath into his face as he leaned down for a kiss. That didn't seem to deter him however, since after all, he was used to it.

"I finished early," He said simply. "What are you doing?"

"Reminiscing! What's it been Toga? Four years?"

And they had been the best years of my life.

"Something like that," He took the picture out my hand and brought it closer to his face. Throwing it back onto the pile, we were both lost into a cloud of nostalgia.

* * *

_Sighing, I walked up the large concrete stairs to where I was told the headmaster's office was. Today was going to be my first day at Cross Academy and I was a bit excited. I hadn't been to an actual human school for a very long time. I hoped that I could fit in here; I was only eighteen after all, so it would be easy for me to blend in as a student._

_I had been given specific orders, by the association's president, to watch over the day class so that they don't get too close to the vampires that currently resided at Cross Academy. I was a bit surprised to have been chosen for this specific task, but I would never speak out. There was one good side to this however; I had a chance to get closer to the one and only Toga Yagari, the man I had always admired from afar._

_I pulled my jacket closer to me, in an attempt to keep the cold out. It was only mid-October, and already it was too cold for my liking. And it would just continue to get colder and colder as the fall and winter months passed by. I just couldn't wait until summer._

_When I reached Kaien's office, I hesitated a bit before knocking. I noticed that the door was cracked slightly and I could hear two familiar voices speaking to each other. I didn't mean to intrude, but I couldn't help myself when I leaned closer to see what they were talking about. Man was I surprised when I finally caught some of their conversation. They were talking about me._

_"The Association is sending in another hunter." Kaien said more seriously than I was used to him speaking. I had, had run ins with him in the past seeing as how he was one of the best vampire hunters in his day, and even now he was still up in the top rankings. "She's going to be here sometime today."_

_"Why? They think I can't handle things here by myself?" Toga scoffed. He lit up one of his cigarettes and took a long huff. I really wished he would stop that horrible habit, doesn't he know that, that's just slowing him down?_

_"Apparently, she's only coming to monitor the day class to make sure that they don't get too close to the night class."_

_"I see," Toga took another drag of his cigarette, before snuffing it out on his pants._

_"Her name is Slade Wolna. She's fairly new to the association, but I'm sure you remember her father." Kaien looked down at a folder that was lying on his desk. Toga nodded his head, remembering his old comrade. I was a bit taken aback; I didn't know that Toga and my father knew each other. Although it would make a bit of sense, seeing as how they were both vampire hunters._

_"I'm sure you two will get along just great!" Headmaster Cross turned back into his normal hyper energetic self. The black haired man sent a glare over at his childhood friend, which cause Kaien to pout. "Don't look at me like that, Toga, I promise you that you'll like her."_

_"Oh, do you?" Toga said sarcastically, I could tell that he was getting somewhat annoyed. I had never actually made any contact with Toga before, but I had always watched him closely at the Association. He always seemed so cool and reserved, but I had heard about him from some of my other comrades that he was vicious when it came to vampires._

_I thought it was best if I went in there now, before someone noticed my nosiness. It was now or never, I suppose, although I'm not going to lie and say that I wasn't at least a bit nervous. I lightly knocked on the door, making them aware of my presence._

_"Headmaster Cross?" I asked quietly, keeping my eyes on the floor. I tried not to look guilty of eavesdropping, but I had a feeling that they had known I was there the entire time. "Is this a bad time?" I swung my eyes up to look the blonde vampire hunter, and then swept them over to the black haired man._

_"Oh, no my dear! Please, come in!" He bounded up out of his chair and over to me, pulling me into the room, and right next to Toga. You could cut the atmosphere with a tooth pick, that's how awkward it was. For me at least._

_"Slade, this is Toga Yagari. He's another hunter here, and is in charge of the night class." Both Kaien and I knew that I was already aware of who the man to my right was, he was just trying to be polite and introduce us anyway. "Toga, this is Slade Wolna."_

_We both looked at each other, but once our eyes met I pulled my away quickly._

_"Nice to meet you," I said quietly. Toga hummed, it was the only response I got. Other than that, he ignored me._

_"I have a class to teach." He muttered before leaving. I wasn't aware that he taught here, and judging by the sun that was sinking lower in the sky, he had to teach the night class no less. That had to suck._

* * *

"I thought you were such an ass." I mused. Folding my hands and placing them under my chin. "After all that time of looking up to you, and you brushed me off!"

"And I thought you were an immature brat," He teased, "I still do."

"Oh shut it," Even when I pretended to be mad, I couldn't contain the smile that was continuously expanding on my face. It was an odd feeling. I had never knew what it meant to be truly happy, to smile because of joy, and to feel the way I do when I think of him. It was all so foreign, this feeling.

"Come here," Toga grabbed my wrist and gently started leading me out the back door.

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," He grunted.

"But, I hate surprises! You know that,"

"You'll like it, I promise." It wasn't often that Toga got like this, but when he did I couldn't contain the giddy that would always find its way to the surface.

"Are you trying to be romantic? You do remember the last time you tried this right? Everything was so awkward and uncomfortable." He didn't say anything, and I knew that he was embarrassed. But I just couldn't help poking fun at him.

* * *

_"Goodnight, Toga." I smiled, before forcing myself around and began to walk away. _

_"Hey," He said suddenly making me stop for a second and turn back towards him. His hands were behind his back, which was strange, but I decided to ignore it for the time being. "Here, uhh, happy birthday."_

_A rose was shoved under my nose, making me freeze on the spot._

_His unoccupied hand had taken residence at the back of his neck, the only sign of nervousness, while the rest of his body kept relaxed. I on the other hand, was a blushing mess. I had tried endlessly to get him to notice me, and when he finally does all I can do is stand like an idiot. Yeah, real smooth Slade._

_"Thank you," I forced myself not to stutter and act like everything was normal as I took the rose delicately between my fingers. I had no idea where he had gotten it, and I was almost certain he wasn't carrying it when we left the classroom. "To be honest, I didn't think you would remember."_

_"Well, you mentioned it that one time; it seemed like a good thing to remember." _

_He blew it off like it was nothing, but to me it was everything. He remembered my birthday, which means that he cared enough to remember. Maybe I was blowing this high out of the water, but I couldn't help and think that he actually had feelings for me. If not a friend, then maybe something else, something entirely different. _

_"Thank you, Toga. I appreciate this," In all honesty, I did. It had been a long time since anyone had acknowledged my birthday, or I had even celebrated it for that matter. As far as I was concerned, it was just another day. Nothing special. _

_Ruining the moment, an icy gust of wind decided that it was going to pass right through us making me shiver and scowl up at the sky. Mother Nature sure did have a wicked sense of humor. Something heavy and warm was placed over my shoulders before I could even utter a complaint. Glancing down I noticed that it was a brown jacket; I also noticed that Toga was now coatless._

_"I know you have no tolerance for the cold weather." He simply stated before lighting up one of his cigarettes. Wow, he was really observant wasn't he? I don't ever remember telling him of my dislike for cold weather, he must have picked up on the signs. It wasn't that hard to figure out my ill will toward the cold, any sane person could have seen it written all over my face._

_"That's an understatement," I muttered under my breath, a froth of misty white coming out of my mouth. I waited for something else to happen, for him to say something, but he never did. As I continued to stare at my unexpected present, Toga lit up one of his cigarettes and began to smoke._

_"Are you even aloud to smoke on school property?" I smiled._

_"Ehhh," He grunted, but continued to puff away._

_"Alright well, goodnight then." I smiled softly and turned away towards the girls dorms. If I didn't get out of this extremely awkward conversation soon I might've said something that I'd regret later._

_No! I had to stop being like this! I wasn't some stupid little girl, I was going to make my feelings known, I was going to show him. Here and now. Turning back around on my heel, I leaned forward. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as I lost all of my nerve and diverted my lips from their path to his lips to his cheek._

_"Thanks," I whispered, before turning and stumbling up the stairs and away before he could react. I didn't let myself start freaking out until I got safely up in my dorm room._

* * *

"Seriously Toga, where are we going?!" We had been walking for at least ten minutes, which had lead us to a forest mind you, and I was starting to get bored.

"Would you stop complaining, we're almost there."

"What is so important that you have to drag me out here?! Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"We're here okay, good God woman."

"Oh, yay!" I cheered in victory, but that was before I saw where we were. Looking around I saw nothing but a wall of vines to the right, trees, rocks, and some moss. It looked like a forest. "Thank you, Toga. I've never seen trees quite like these."

I was disappointed, but deep down I knew Toga wouldn't do anything this meaningless. My thoughts were correct when he pulled away the vines and motioned me to go inside. Humoring him, I walked in but stopped dead in my tracks.

The vines were like a portal, they lead into a small meadow, with wildflowers of all colors littering the ground. But what really caught my attention the most was the elegant white table for two set up in the middle. Paths of rose petals lead to both chairs, and of course there were four roses sitting in a vase between the two plates.

One for each year we had been together.

"Happy Anniversary, Slade." He whispered, leaning in to kiss me.


End file.
